


dari saligorsk, dengan rahasia

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, sedikit historikal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tujuh belas jam demi permintaan maaf. America tak peduli jetlag, terima kasih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dari saligorsk, dengan rahasia

**hetalia** © **hidekaz himaruya**  
_penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. fanfiksi dibuat hanya untuk keperluan bersenang-senang.  
_ canon. setting: 2003. romance/historical/friendship

#

America membuka mata. Menyadari lampu telah dimatikan dan kabin menjadi sunyi, dia mengedipkan matanya lebih cepat. Lantas menggosoknya keras, menyingkirkan rasa kantuk. Belarus datang dalam mimpinya barusan, dengan warna samar-samar beserta kabut yang mendukung sunyi. Dia tidak ingin tidur lagi hanya untuk mendapati Belarus versi fatamorgana.

Dia ingin segera menjumpai yang nyata.

Ia beranjak dan melewati penumpang biasa yang duduk di sampingnya. Di perjalanan menuju toilet dia buka maskernya—takkan ada yang menyadari, simpul dia. Masker itu membuatnya sesak, ia mendengus gara-gara cekikan yang masih terasa di hidungnya sambil menatap jam di tangan.

 _Oh, pukul sembilan waktu New York._ Barangkali sekarang sudah pukul satu waktu daratan yang ada di bawah awan-awan sana. Entahlah, dia cuma menerka. Barangkali juga di bawah sana bukan daratan.

Saat ia duduk kembali dan telah menemukan cara untuk membunuh rasa bosannya—tenang, seorang America juga senang pada buku—dia sempatkan menatap jendela. Kilatan merah muncul sekilas dari kejauhan. Kecil, amat singkat, tetapi America tersenyum. Dia punya cerita baru untuk NASA esok.

* * *

Bandara Bukares dia pijak pukul sepuluh pagi waktu setempat, pada hari berikutnya, dengan perhitungan yang membuat mata berkunang-kunang. Landasan basah, dan tepat ketika dia menarik koper kecilnya yang bisa membuat iri para penanti bagasi, hujan turun kembali. Ia berlari menuju bus tetapi dari kejauhan seseorang memanggilnya, dari dalam mobil besar pengangkut berlogo bandara.

“Ooooi, ikut di sini sajaaa! Anak buahmu sudah menunggu!”

Romania melambaikan tangan, pita topinya turut menari. America tertawa lalu berlari membelah genangan-genangan yang lebar.  Dengan cepat dia melompat masuk ke kabin bagian belakang, dan Romania pun mengomando pegawai bandara dengan bahasanya sendiri yang lancar dan singkat.

“Tidak kusangka seorang _nation_ pun harus kucing-kucingan dengan orang-orangnya sendiri,” komentar lelaki itu, tersenyum pada America lewat kaca spion depan. Taringnya yang tampak membuat America ingin tertawa sambil mendengus. Taring itu bukan gangguan, tapi selalu mengingatkannya pada film-film tengah malam yang sering diselundupkan Pennsylvania atau Winsconsin ke dalam rumahnya, lalu ditukar dengan VCD-VCD favoritnya dengan sampul yang disamarkan.

“Kalau mereka tahu aku pergi ke negara yang menjadi tempat kecurigaan mereka, berbagai teori konspirasi bisa berkembang dan aku tidak menjamin mereka tidak akan mempertimbangkan perang saudara skala kecil.”

“Heh,” Romania terkekeh jenaka. “Tapi kau beruntung masih punya sekelompok negara bagian yang mau ikut campur ke cerita romanmu yang dramatis ini.”

“Mereka semua kebanyakan berpihak padaku,” ucap America sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah, terutama poninya—yang membuat keningnya sedikit terasa baal. “Karena kami merasa satu nasib. Makhluk—nyaris—imortal yang kerap tersiksa karena manusia.”

“Sebenarnya Washington sudah menyiapkan helikopter di ujung sana. Yakin pergi sekarang? Apa _jetlag_ membuatmu ingin istirahat saja?”

“Tidak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke Minsk. Aku ingin memenangkan permainan petak-umpet ini.”

“Baiklaaah. Bukares-Minsk biasanya tiga jam empat puluh lima menit.”

“Washington bisa membereskannya dengan cepat,” sebut America sesumbar. Ia memicingkan mata. Dari kejauhan terlihat helikopter yang cukup familiar.

“Dia di sana,” tunjuk Romania. “Semoga kau menikmati perjalananmu, Al!”

* * *

Washington menyambutnya dengan _fistbump_ dan _shoulderbump_. Ia tertawa kecil, “Bung, wisata keliling Transilvania sangat menyenangkan! Terima kasih sudah mengajakku di proyek rahasiamu ini.”

“Kau yang enak. Aku harus beralasan bahwa aku punya _paperwork_ proyek rahasia dengan Romania sampai ditanyai berkali-kali dan harus berkelit ke sana-ke mari. Dan aku jadi harus bertahan dulu di Bukares setelah pulang nanti untuk mengarang-ngarang berkas bawaan. Sial sekali.”

“ _Well_ , ini dramamu. Cepat naik.” Washington mendorong America ke arah pintu samping yang sudah terbuka. “Gadismu sudah menunggu!”

“Menunggu untuk bertengkar. Tepat sekali. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.” America melompat setelah melemparkan kopernya ke belakang.

* * *

Washington mendaratkan helikopter pukul tiga siang lewat di bandara Minsk yang sudah menjadi sepi. Hiruk-pikuknya sudah tenggelam, barangkali ada jeda antarpenerbangan dan hanya ada satu petugas yang datang. America tak sempat melapor sebelumnya, membuatnya harus berurusan cukup panjang dengan si petugas yang berbahasa Inggris patah-patah. Hingga datang seorang yang membantu, yang telah mengenali America.

“Oh, Bela bicara padamu?” America tampak tak percaya, tetapi akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum lebar. “Tidak kusangka! Hei, Tonnie, dengar tadi? Kukira Bela bahkan tidak mau menerima kedatanganku!” suaranya pecah, dia berpaling pada Washington sambil menunjuk dengan antusias.

Washington memukul tangan America. “Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk, bodoh. Kesopanan, kesopanan, ingat!”

“Oh, oke. Maaf. Ah, ya, Tuan, jadi, bagaimana? Apa dia ada di sini?”

“Nona Bela tidak datang. Maaf, Anda harus datang sendiri ke rumahnya.”

“Oh Tuhaaan!” America menepuk pelipisnya. “Tonnie, apa kau juga menyewa mobil di sini?”

Washington mengangkat tangan. “ _Sorry, man_ , bukankah tugasku cuma membawamu dari Bukares ke **bandara** Minsk? Bukan berkeliling Minsk—haruskah kuulang lagi perintahmu?”

“... Tuan-tuan, adakah yang mau berbaik hati menyewakan taksi?”

“Aku sopir taksimu.”

* * *

America merangsek tempat duduk di depan, tetapi Belarus menarik bagian belakang kerah pakaiannya dan menjebloskannya ke kabin belakang.

“Eh, hei—hei!”

“Tidur di sana.”

“Tapi—”

“Tidur.” Tatapan Belarus berbisa. America nyengir menggigil.

“Bela, aku—”

“—tidak tidur dalam perjalanan dari New York ke Bukares. Aku akan meracunimu supaya tidur sekarang juga. Wajahmu sudah seperti boneka zombie.”

“Kejamnyaaa!” tetapi America tetap menghempaskan pantatnya di atas tempat duduk belakang. “Ralat, Bel, aku tidur di—”

“Empat jam pertama, dalam durasi setengah jam. Begitu pasti jawabanmu,” tukas Belarus yang dengan tangkasnya langsung masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mengunci seluruh pintu. “New York-Bukares sepuluh jam. Bukares-Minsk empat jam. Jetlag sudah membuat wajahmu berkerut, berkerisut seperti penyihir tua. Tidur sekarang, karena perjalanan kita cukup panjang.”

* * *

Sekali lagi America membuka mata. Dia memimpikan kilatan merah di jendela pesawat kembali. Ketika pandangannya sudah tidak kabur, dia kira di depan matanya akan ada kabin yang gelap—tetapi tidak.

“Kita sudah sampai.”

“Ini di ... Minsk?” America lalu menatap jam tangannya. “Sepuluh pagi waktu New York ... _what_?! Enam waktu Minsk! Heeei, selama itukah dari bandara ke rumahmu?!” paniknya, langsung bangkit tetapi kepalanya nyaris membentur langit-langit.

Belarus membukakan pintu. America termangu. Rumah di samping mobil itu berhenti cukup kecil, sederhana, tetapi _sangat perempuan_.

“Saligorsk. Kantor rahasiaku.”

Yang pertama kali America perhatikan di pekarangan rumah adalah sekumpulan bunga-bunga merah yang seperti tulip, dan pot-pot yang berisi bunga matahari. Belarus berjalan seorang diri terlebih dahulu, membiarkan America terhuyung-huyung sendirian menuju teras. Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat. America, yang sudah setengah jalan, tiba-tiba berbalik lagi.  Koper mungil malangnya yang terlupakan!

* * *

 

Kantor rahasia; tak salah. Seluruh bagian rumah diisi meja dan rak juga lemari dan tumpukan buku-buku serta berkas, beberapa lembar kertas bahkan berceceran. Tak ada tempat tidur, kecuali tiga lembar kasur gulung yang dipojokkan di antara dua meja berwarna eboni.

“Apa kita akan bekerja?”

Belarus membawanya ke ruangan paling ujung, yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah bagian kecil yang kelihatannya seperti dapur darurat. Hanya bagian itu yang pintunya tertutup. Di dalamnya, adalah bagian yang tertata paling rapi di antara yang lain. Juga ada satu pot tanaman plastik berwarna hijau segar di sudut, di dekat lampu tinggi berkap putih kusam.

Gadis itu bersandar di meja. America melemparkan diri ke atas sofa tepos di seberangnya.

“Jadi, kita bicara di sini apakah hanya untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran? Aku datang dengan niat besar; Bela—minta maaf.”

“Tuduhan itu bukan hal gampang.”

“Aku tahu,” sanggah Alfred, berdiri lalu menyeberangi ruangan dan mencari bulan yang juga belum menyembul. Dia berpaling, Belarus di hadapannya. Terlalu sempit ruangan ini untuk mereka berbagi jarak. “Tapi kautahu siapa yang menuduhmu? Bukan aku! Mereka!” tunjuknya, ke sembarang arah. “Mereka memang bagian dariku tapi bukan berarti aku adalah mereka!”

“Mereka tetap bagian darimu,” cetus Belarus. “Tetap. Bagian. Dari. Kau.”

“Tidak sama, Nona.” Alfred berjalan lalu menatap Belarus tajam, mata menyipit di balik kacamatanya yang memburam. “Aku membawa sejumlah orang di belakangku. Salah satunya menampar orang yang ada di belakangmu. Apa itu artinya aku yang melakukan, ketika mereka semua bergerak dengan cara dan pikiran mereka sendiri?!”

Belarus menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Sekalian memijit pangkal hidungnya hingga memerah. Dia berpaling dengan cepat hingga mantel panjangnya terkibas. Ditariknya kursi beroda dengan kasar dan duduk di atasnya dengan menghempaskan diri.

“Jadi aku terbang hampir tujuh belas jam dari sana ke sini cuma untuk mendengar protesmu—lagi?!”

Belarus membuka kunci laci dengan kasar. Direnggutnya dengan cepat pula dan dikeluarkannya sebuah map dari dalam sana. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja namun dia halangi dengan kedua tangannya.

“Kami tidak bersalah. Orang-orangmu hanya mencari alasan untuk menjelekkan kami. Mereka tidak suka bosku, itu saja.”

“Baik., baik. Pendapatmu bisa benar, pendapatmu bisa juga salah. Pembelaanku bisa juga benar, tapi bisa juga keliru.”

“Memangnya kau sudah memberikan pembelaan?!”

“Sudah jika waktu di telepon itu kau tidak menutup sambungannya tiba-tiba, Cantik.” America bertopang pada meja. Tersenyum miring hingga dia lupa ruangan remang-remang ini tak membuat dirinya terlihat jelas. “Dan yang barusan kuanggap sebagai pembelaan. Karena meski dunia mendorongmu jatuh, aku akan jatuh bersamamu.”

“Basi, Mulut Besar.”

“O, bagus. Sekarang aku tahu makanan dan benda favoritmu. Yang basi dan yang besar. Oooh!” America lalu tergelak lepas, terpingkal-pingkal membuat Belarus ingin menghantamkan kap lampu ke kepala besarnya itu hingga penyok. Yang pada akhirnya hanya dia lampiaskan lewat pukulan menggunakan map tersebut dan mampu menggeser letak kacamata America.

“Apa ini—”

“Baca saja.” Belarus pun meninggalkan ruangan.

America mengerutkan kening.

Tiga menit, Belarus kembali dengan dua cangkir teh mint.

“Aku—negaraku—tidak bersalah, mengerti?”

“Bel, dari mana kaudapatkan semua intelijensi ini?” Telunjuk Amerika menekan-nekan permukaan kertas. “Ini keren!”

“Ada mantan anggota KGB yang masuk ke negaraku dan bersedia bekerja di bawahku.” Belarus meletakkan satu cangkir ke atas meja, dan yang satu lagi dia genggam baik-baik. Ia minum perlahan sambil bersandar di meja, serta mengintip lewat bibir cangkir yang beruap banyak.

“Aku akan memberitahu ini pada atasanku—atau minimal pada beberapa anggota CIA dan militer—boleh, ‘kan, ‘kan?”

“Tsk.” Mata Belarus pun berputar. “Percuma. Tidak kauberikan juga tak mengapa. Malah kusarankan untuk menyimpannya sebagai rahasia kita saja.”  Satu seruput lagi. America merasa diintimidasi dan disinisi.

“Jangan konyol, Bel.”

“Beberapa orang di atas tanahmu benci bosku. Apapun yang kaulakukan tidak akan berguna kecuali kau menurunkan bosku. Yang berarti masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun.”

“Jadi untuk apa kau menunjukkan ini semua?”

“Hanya untuk membuktikan pada seseorang.”

“Apa gunanya hanya membuktikan padaku sementara di luar sana ....”

Belarus menyeruput dengan begitu tenang. Dua kali. “Bukankah hanya kau yang bersedia jatuh bersamaku jika dunia menarik kakiku?

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note: 
> 
> * yang dilihat america di penerbangan itu namanya sprite. dia fenomena efemeral yang berupa warna merah, seperti kilat di lapisan teratas atmosfer, dan benar-benar langka. di youtube ada kok video dokumentasinya ‘ ‘)b
> 
> * pemerintah usa menuduh belarus melindungi saddam hussein di operasi pembebasan irak. aku belum menemukan bukti apapun tentang itu, barangkali fakta aslinya jadi rahasia intelijen jadi aku batasi faktanya sampai sini, ya (bagi yang mau lihat lengkapnya, ada di wikipedia hubungan usa-belarus).
> 
> * KGB: _komitet gosudarstvennoy bezopasnosti_ , badan intelijen uni soviet (means that udah bubar di tahun 1991 ya). kalau mau tahu lengkapnya sila tanya-tanya pak putin ya (eeeh) (but this is a fact! putin dulu anggota KGB broh)
> 
> ..  
> * dan ... baik, mari aku ajak mainan zona waktu. seru lho ini www. yuk kita coba-coba.
> 
> america berangkat dari new york pukul **5 sore** (GMT -5).  
>  terbangun di pesawat pukul **9 malam** waktu new york, artinya dia sudah berada empat jam di perjalanan. sebenarnya dia berada di sekitar atlantik dekat-dekat portugal, yang kurang lebih berada di zona GMT -1. berarti di bawah kakinya, sekarang pukul **1 pagi**.
> 
> perjalanan dari new york ke bukares **10 jam**. berarti dia tiba pukul 3 pagi waktu new york.  
>  zona waktu bukares GMT +2. ini artinya selisih dengan waktu new york adalah **7 jam. jadi artinya dia tiba pukul **10 pagi**** waktu bukares (bukares lebih timur, jadi waktunya dipercepat).
> 
> perjalanan bukares ke minsk digenapkan **4 jam**. berarti america tiba pukul **2 siang** waktu bukares.
> 
> bukares dan minsk selisih satu jam (minsk GMT +3), maka america dan belarus tiba di minsk pukul **3 siang** waktu lokal minsk.
> 
> nah, terakhir, belarus membawa america ke saligorsk yang jaraknya sekitar 120 km dari minsk. belarus mengendarai mobil dengan pelan, kecepatan rata-rata 40 km/j agar america bisa istirahat di jalan, yang artinya jarak ditempuh dalam waktu **3 jam**. artinya, pukul **6 sore** mereka tiba di saligorsk.
> 
> musim sudah masuk ke titik balik musim gugur and it means waktu sudah mulai tak seimbang di utara sana, malam jadi lebih panjang soooo that means pukul enam sore america udah mulai nyari-nyari bulan.
> 
> rumit? tapi seru! permainan ini penting banget buat dunia penerbangan. jadi kalau jalan-jalan keluar negeri terutama ke eropa (kalau daerah asia timur ga terlalu ngaruh, ya, karena jalur penerbangannya nyaris vertikal dan artinya ga melintasi banyak zona waktu), ga usah jetlag-jetlag amat lagi ya ww  
> tapi perlu dicatat, zona waktu itu adalah kebijakan suatu daerah masing-masing. ada kalanya semacem ‘ga baku-baku amat’. lihat indonesia. dulu papa aku bilang malah kalimantan tengah itu ngikut gmt +8 tapi ternyata diubah jadi gmt +7. dan kalo rajin merhatiin peta, ada tempat yang pembagiannya ‘gak lurus’. jadi walaupun bahasan tentang waktu itu menarik, dia selalu relatif. einstein much, hm? : )


End file.
